Talk:Hoo Mjuu the Torrent
"Lottery NM" Hoo Mjuu the Torrent * Can spawn multiple times within one day * Yagudo Persecutor's appear not to be placeholders * Yagudo Mendicants & Yagudo Pipers appear to be placeholders ** While camping, confirmed text on main page; only the two constant Mendicants are placeholders. By carefully staggering kills over an hour, I managed to sort out the ones that always spawn as Mendicants from the others that can be either Mendicants, Pipers, or Persecutors. Once sorted in this way, Hoo Mjuu always spawned from one of the two constant Mendicants. Zerobandwidth 23:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * Scroll of Deodorize seems to be a higher percentage then listed. * Soloable at most jobs between 20-25. (21 BST/THF with no pet soloed) * An example of times Spawned for me: 5:30pm, 6:06pm, and 7:45pm -- clearing all Yagudos in H-9 platform. * Appears to favor the very bottom right of H-9 * Not proof of anything, but I started camping this guy at 10 AM, and despite killing only his two PH mobs, he didn't spawn at all after I gave up and just started killing all the mobs in his area, and I kept up only killing his PH mobs (179 and 174) until 7 PM. Nobody else was in the area, couldn't have been picked up by a passerby. Then, after just 1hr of killing all the mobs rather than just PH mobs, he pops 'again'. Probably a crazy string of bad luck, probably, especially since the PH mob was confirmed, but if not... DudeMcPersonMan 18:48, June 17, 2013 (GMT-8) "Spawns once between 1-3 Vana'diel days" Anyone able to confirm/test this statement? By the previous remarks it sounds more like a lottery spawn. -- 00:08, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Judging from timing, There was about a 2 hour window between his death and the next lottery spawn of him. I killed him at about 9:30ish and he ended up spawning at about 12:00 after killing all the yags in the area twice. Hope this helps. --Shiroryuu 04:51, 30 May 2007 (CDT) After 3 years of camping, his average spawn time for me was around 1hr 45min. I have seen him respawn as short as 1 hour, and the longest I have personally seen is 2 and a half hours. - Cleric-yokiko 00:16, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Re: "Spawns once between 1-3 Vana'diel days" I was Camping Hoo Mjuu the Torrent for about 8 Hours attempting to get the staff on Ragnarok Server, and I know first Hand that it spawns multiple times in one day or atleast has the ablility to. I had it spawn once, then once again about 20 min later. but afterwords it did not spawn for an extremely long time. I did notice that depending on where Hoo Spawns it will affect what you get for drop, but I was un able to conform that that is true. Back to it spawning once every 1-3 days is incorrect. Unless it is different on your server, which it may very well be different but I do not suspect it to be. I don't think the spawn place affects the drop - i've killed it 8 times, and its spawned in all different places, and I've never received the staff, and always got those mitts >.< lol. But yeah, I don't think the spawn place affects anything Gideetudee 08:58, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I've tested this. It is not true, it's totally random, the spawn place is just the spawn place. I've killed him with no drop, and hour later he popped and i got drop, he was at the edge close to the cave near were you come onto the hill from. Me and my brother camped him again, and he spawned in the corner behind the towers, we got drop. I've also killed him before in/close to these places with no drops.Tribalpaladin 7 June 2009 --Keza 17:41, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Ive been camping this NM for quite sometime. Here are my findings. :*Killed it with Red Mage 50 NO PROBLEMS with Thief sub for Treasure Hunter. :*Treasure Hunter only betters your luck for Monster Signa drop for like 15% - 20%. which is actually good. :*Place Holder For this NM is Yagudo Mendicants. But Place Holder for Yagudo Mendicant is Yagudo Piper. If none of this are available Kill only 1 Yagudo Prosecutor. Doing this will halve the respawn time to 1 hour. (Done it several times. Fairy Server, NO OVERCAMPING). :*Got my Monster Signa on 2nd Camping and after that 3 Zealot Mitts and 1 Deodorize Scroll. :*Hoo Mjuu the Torrent can spawn anywhere between the 2 entrances of the area. :*Stories of spawning in the water spots is known to be false. :*Correct Place Holder NOT know for sure, Wide Scan and time needed, too many Yagudos in the Wide Scan list to be sure. --User:Vcotty 2 July 2008 Fairy Server There are two Mendicants that are always mendicants. These are the PHs. The other two are either Pipers, Mendicants, or Persecutors and are never PHs. --Azulmagia 00:55, 5 July 2008, Fairy Server (UTC) Latest change A change was made to say: "Drop rate for the Monster Signa is very gay, around 5%." I changed it to say: "Drop rate for the Monster Signa is very rare, around 5%." I figured rare sounded more professional than gay. Michuru my information I've had him spawn after only 1 hour. I've had him spawn after 4 hours, 15 minutes. LDf5% 07:25, 13 February 2008 (UTC) His benediction seems to only heal his hp to full, as my blind was ineffective after he used it. Was unable to test any of the other enfeebles i had casted on him, though. --Belldandie 04:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Monster Signa Line The last line about people usually camping for the Monster Signa seems kind of pointless; most other NM pages don't mention a rare drop. Also, possesing a fast claiming ability is somewhat subjective; it's not necessary to have Provoke, etc. to claim the mob. --Elras 22:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) My experience I've camped him for the Monster signa for two days now, each day having him spawn 3 times before giving up. His average spawn time was around a hour and a half between spawns. On the first day He dropped 3 pairs of Zealot's Mitts in a row, and on the second day he dropped 3 scrolls of Deodorize in a row (maybe next time i'll get 3 Monster Signas X3). --Fuuneko 13:07, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Additional Drop Data Testimonials *Soloable by NIN18/DNC9 *Easy solo by a PLD18/BLU9 *Easy Trio with 20 GEO, WHM, RNG and with a LVL 99 WHM healer. Place holder id is 179? I need someone else to confirm this.